


Tech Talk

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky’s  life skills [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: a series of shorts on how Bucky copes with life in this century





	Tech Talk

Bucky Barnes stood at the bank of phones in the store with Steve trying to figure out what exactly he was doing here. He was supposed to find a phone, but these....weird little things, they all looked the same to him. Dark, scary and technological.  
Steve had figured having his own phone might help him keep in touch when they were gone on missions and Bucky would get anxious.  
Looking at the strange screens lined up like mocking eyes, he very much doubted that it would help.  
A customer service rep accosted them. “Good morning Captain Rogers. What can I help you with?”  
“I’m looking for a phone for my friend Bucky.”  
Steve took one off the wall. “Look at this one Buck. It’s not too complicated.”  
Bucky looked at the glowing screen. It looked plenty complicated to him. There were about 20 little boxes that didn’t mean a thing to him.  
“Touch it,” Steve instructed.  
Bucky hesitantly tapped it and music blared out of the speaker making him jump back and flush. “Shut it off!” He hissed.  
Steve was frantically pressing every box. “I don’t know how to turn it off! What did you tap?” Bucky’s face was red as he tried to disappear into the floor. “I don’t know! You told me to touch it!” Bucky squeaked.  
The rep, carefully hiding a smile, touched a button and the music stopped.  
Steve found another one that had fewer boxes and buttons. “This one?” He asked hesitantly. Bucky just looked at it suspiciously. “You touch it.”  
Steve hesitantly tapped the screen. A a keyboard popped up and a voice said, “Please enter a letter to search the web.”  
Steve looked at Bucky who was blushing again and shaking his head wildly. “I ain’t touching that.” He hated calling attention to himself. Steve gave the talking phone to the rep and looked at others. Bucky slowly sidled down the line until he came to something that looked much more Bucky friendly. It was set on a small table with a cord that attached the receiver to a base. It looked a lot newer than he was used to but at least he’d be able to figure out how to use it.  
“This one,” he said in a low voice.  
Steve glanced over and the rep smiled. “That’s our antique display Mr. Barnes. I’m sorry it’s not for sale.”  
Bucky sighed. “I don’t think I’m ready for a phone, Steve. I need to go use my stenograph machine now.” He paused for a moment. “And maybe my record player too.”


End file.
